Only I, Onyx Haze
by Revaiyne SyNdrome
Summary: This is my first smut, and my first series. She goes through the animes, like demensions, Soul eater is up first, her home world...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Giriko and I have been friends for 10 years now, I'm only 14, he used to take care of me. We aren't related, we only met because of accident. My family was slaughtered by a man that no one knows. We are yet to find out. If it wasn't for Giriko, I to would have died. He told me the story time and time. Never finished with dry eyes. He always cried at the end, how he would find me behind the house, bloody, he my mother's scream's, "run, run, little Onyx! you need to live, SURVIVE!" he told me she screamed. Giriko taught me about weapons and miesters, I was told that we would be moving because my exceptional fighting skill. I am a weapon, but I don't need a miester, I can turn any part on my body to a blade. I use my hands, swinging, Giriko calls me "the whirlwind" any way, back to the main conversation, Giriko has been acting strange, I smile at him, but his face reddens. He has been hugging me more recently, always saying "your'e mine, don't forget". Yesterday, he kissed my cheek, it was strange... He also sorry I have to go, Giriko just came home!

* * *

"Oiy, Onyx, you here?" Giriko shouted, walking in the door. "No, I'm at a friends house" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Giriko walked up to Onyx, eyes shinning. "Guess where we are going?" He asked, as I lazily replied "Wuuuut?, an adventure?" My lips curled up into a anime-like grin ( :3 ), showing my fangs, as I tucked in my tail. "We have visitors, lets go check them out!" as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. "What is been with you recently?" I asked, looking him straight in the face. "Umm, waddaya' mean?" I grabbed his hand, saw his face turn color like wild fire. "This, this is what I'm talking about" as I finnished, he closed his eyes and said in a fatigued voice. "Have you ever felt, anything, like a happy, warm feeling?" he asked. "Only when I drink hot chocolate..." I said with a straight face trying to figure out his meaning. He busted out laughing, tightening up his grip, but sliding his hand down my back. He got really close and growled, "thats not what I mean" I was taken aback, I have never been touched like he was to me, it scared me, the breath in my ear, his warm skin caressing my back. "Please let go of me, I rwally have no idea what your talking about!" I slid away from him as he started to look agitated. "Love you idiot!" He claimed as I smiled at him, "well yea, I feel love every-" i was inturrupted as he jumped to me embracing my small frame, kissing me, my arm, my cheek, worst of all, nipping at my neck. A fire raged through me, it was an alien feeling, I pushed it away, and flew out of the house, it was my first time, I've looked out the window many times, but terrified of it. Right now I didn't know who to be more scared of. I should of been paying attention to where I was going, I ran into a boy, with wild colored hair, just like mine, white with red eyes, we looked alike, like a mirror, except, I was a girl. I screamed, afraid of him. He's the first thing that I have ever talked with beside Giriko. "ONYX! IM SORRY!" Giriko screamed, as I quickly said sorry, and continued to get up and sprint. The boy started to run, as I realized that I was being followed, "I said I'm sorry!" I creid, with a voice that was deeper than she had ever heard, deeper than anything on the television, he claimed, "s'not good enough" as he said that I felt liufted, I looked, as I was being carried, bridal style. It was to much, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke, I saw the sky. Hazy memories flew around my head. Giriko, screaming for me, saying nonsense. His kisses, his touches. Then, the boy, He had strange white hair, almost as white as mine. His eyes red, teeth sharp. He not only looked like me, but when I first saw him, my chest tightened. Not in fear, but a warm-fuzzy feeling, like I new him from somewhere. Then, I came back to life, I snapped open my eyes, but this time, the thing beneath my head shifted, and I could feel soft breath on my face. My pillow had moved. "Oh shit" I thought, trying not to freak out, but I failed.

As I stared into the face above mine, it looked just like my own, white hair, tannish skin, and fangs. I could feel my tail whip in worry. "Whats your _name?"_ He asked softly, as he grabbed my arms and pinned me down. "I wont run, but my names Onyx, Onyx Haze" He smiled as he let go of my arms.

"Soul Evans" he claimed cooly. A girl walked up to us, with a timid boy behind her. "I'm Maka Albarn, and this is Crona, hes a bit shy, so who are you?" she said in a clearly sarcastic voice, probably jealous that my head was in her (most likely) boyfriends lap. On instance, not to be mean, I sat up, and finished with standing up, extending my hand and saying nicely, "Onyx Haze"

she took my hand, her smile returned, along with her normal voice. Her eyes started to widen. She looked like she saw a ghost, "Wait!? You mean your _the_ Onyx Haze?!" she said loudly. "Uh, I think you got the wrong one" I smiled and shyly put my hand on the back of my head. "No, you went missing over 20 years ago!" She looked at me, and continued, "How old are you?" I was taken aback, "What? I'm 15 now! I couldn't of-" then, I remembered, Giriko telling me about alternate dimensions, and how I was special, and how I would learn why I was so special. I've always wondered were my tail came from. **(A/N If you watched Blue Exorcist, she has a tail like Rins, and thats were my next story in the series will be! Thanks! A/N)** Maka looked at me in worry, "Um, Onyx?" I looked at her and claimed, "I know why now... I'm not from here, I'm from another world, I'm not sure where, but I know this isn't my home." They looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, nevermind for now ask someone about it later, ok?" I said, back into my own state again. Soul started to speak "Do you remember me?" I looked at him and another set of Memories flashed into my head.

_A_ _little boy looked at me, asking me to teach him how to read. "Miss Onyx, please?" he gleamed with his razor-blade like teeth. "Ok, Ok, What do you want to learn?" I asked as he crawled into my lap saying "our wedding vows" I laughed and explained, "You are way to young to marry me, you silly boy." He smiled but in the back of his eyes you could tell he was sad. "But you told me about the legend! The one of the chosen one! How you were selected and all that, and you could travel time! and far away places!" I was amazed he brought that up. "Well then, some day little Soul, someday."_

"Oh my god..." I ran into his arms, just as Giriko emerged from the buildings with a tall woman, and a Golem, "Onyx!" he screamed. He looked like he could kill. "What are you doing with _him?_" He sneered as the woman stopped him from attacking Soul "Now, now, Giriki, behave, the little slut just remembers him. But Does she remember you?" She looked at him and smile as he face twisted "Naw, she don't remember me, I erased it. But since she can't be mine anymore, I guess I could tell 'er... I killed yer damn parents ya Idiot!" He screamed as the lady, taller than him, smirks, and let him drape his arm around her, caressing her, different from when he did it to me, harder, rougher, it looked painful. I sank to my knees, letting go of Soul, when he dropped his Jacket around me and said "Well thats not cool man.." He walked over to Maka, and turned into a scythe, "Now!" I heard the weapon scream. All I saw next was Giriko's blood...

* * *

**Well hello my readers! This whole series is a cross-over, First off will be soul eater, next will be Blue Exorcist (Ao no Exorcist) and then, Well, I dunno! Read and review please and thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all my friends for supporting me at school, especially now! **

**TacoBlaineo, Randomizer51, soules, Kenta-Keeper-Of-Hells-Gate, and BloodySnowDeathDemon! I love you guys alot! I don't know what I would do without y'all...**

* * *

It all went by to fast to describe. The man I once loved, and pretty much worshipped... He was the killer of all my answers, to life, how I was chosen, what became of myself. Giriko never thought of me as a human. No, he wanted to mock my very essence, yea, he was going to kill me in the alley today, I bet. He couldn't of loved me... No way. Not with that stupid woman. He was a great actor, I admit that... But I honestly don't know what happened next. I let the pain flow through my veins, the darkness consume my eyes and drift to sleep. What the hell has my life been about? The darkness now changed, I was hallucinating out of madness.

_"Don't you know why you have to collect your'e memories?" A voice wafted around me. "What do you mean?" I said, in a dead-of-emotion voice. "You have to collect...Make some memories if you have to, you have to finnish it. Fill the gap of legend, but don't get lost my dear child. You will never love for long... You are purely ageless. Love can never last as long as you do not age. Find a jumper. Die as the earth itself does, or whever you go; Your story will never... end..." The voice fadded with a choke. "Huh?" I said, loudly. I looked to the left. There was Soul looking through a window, laughing and smilling at me, it was when he was young. "Please be my first everything" A seven-year-old Soul demanded me. "What do you mean?" I claimed, 100% confused. "Your'e already my first love, I want you to come back when you are 14, and I'll be 15, perfect age, we'll kiss anf go on dates and stuff, oh, lets get married and have a bunch of kids!" He beamed. The memory faded, as I returned to life._

I looked down, I was standing on Giriko's throat, crying as I kicked down, hard. Soul looked at me, put his arm around me as I said, I remeber our promise...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! This story has been depressing so I will lighten it up! It's Onyx's first day, so, of course, we are going to have a triangle but any whooo... Maka is Jealous of Onyx :3 and Blair went to live with Spirit, because ther wasn't any room left in the apartment**

* * *

Soul was watching me carefully, smilling as his arm fell down from my shoulders. "Sorry about your jacket, I didn't mean to get it... dirty..." I said embarrassed as a Jealous Maka was glaring at me, holding a heavy book in her hand, tapping the spine of the book to her palm muttering something that sounded like "chop-chop" I smilled at her, awkwardly. Soul shrugged nonchalantly. "It's fine, I got millions of these back at the house. I looked at thge now-fumming Maka, "Uhh, Maka, are you okay?" I asked, genuinly scared for Soul and Myself. Crona popped from behind Maka's small frame and stuttered "U-h-m On-nyx?" "Yea hun?" I said, moving closer to Crona so I could hear him. "What is w-ith you and Soul?" "Thats what I want to know" Maka said, smilling, but still fumming. "We were good friends in the past, like... well I used to teach him and stuff, he was home-schooled." I replied, backing to my original possition. "How?! Youlook so young!" A derranged looking boy with blue hair shouted, jumping from what seemed to be the sky itself.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, THE BELLS ABOUT TO RING!**


End file.
